Midnight Club: King of the streets
by 205Deelow
Summary: A prequel to the other two Midnight Club stories, the story focuses on Minato Namikaze and Ping and how they became legendary street racers, the story will also focus on Nikko Akusa and Soi Fon and how they became street racers and leader of their crews.


**I do not own Bleach or Naruto…**

**Saturday May 27, 1995.**

**Birmingham, AL.**

**Patten Park.**

**Minutes after Minato Namikaze had crashed…**

I immediately yanked the handbrake and spun the car around as I drove back to where the wrecked 95' Honda Civic lay, the gray Lamborghini that caused Minato to crash sped right by me and into the night, some of the street racers that were watching from the park got into their rides and went chasing after the mysterious exotic sports car.

Once I stopped I quickly got out and check to see if Minato was still alive the car was messed up extremely bad, "Minato, you alive?!" I said getting on my knees poking my head through the broken driver side window.

Miraculously he was still alive and even though the car was on its roof Minato was still strapped to the seat thanks to the seatbelt, I could see blood on the side of Minato's head he also had a very bad bruise on his left eye looks like he slammed his head on the steering wheel.

"Ping is he still alive!?" Iruka asked as him and a few other street racers started to help me get Minato out.

"Yeah he's still with us, call the ambulance we need to get him out of this car." I replied.

I started to crawl through the driver side window, "Ping….I-I can't move." Minato said.

Damn, he must have cracked his neck or something, I asked him could he move his head but he said no.

"Hey Ping, hurry up, gas is leaking from the car!!!" one of the street racers yelled.

I quickly reached for the button to unfasten the seatbelt but it would budge at all, "Dammit straight to hell!" I yelled out, I quickly reached into my back pants pocket and took out a switchblade, "Hey try to get a crowbar or something to pry these doors open!!!"

I used the switchblade to try to saw through one of the seatbelts but it was extremely tough to do, suddenly without warning I saw the sparks land on the puddle of gasoline which ignited a fire, I quickly started to saw at the other seatbelt while some of the street racers were telling me to get away from the ride.

But I wasn't about to leave my homeboy to die all I had to do was cut the last seatbelt and drag Minato out before the car exploded, the flames were starting to get worse and I was starting to sweat.

"Ping please, you need to go." Minato said.

"Hell no, you talking crazy now man!!" I said still trying to cut off the last seatbelt, "I'm gonna get you out man!"

The flames were getting even worse as they started to move to the front of the car, Minato looked at me with a tear trailing down the left side of his cheek.

"Ping please, tell Laura to look after Naruto for me." Minato requested, "Now please go, it's only a matter of time before the car explodes, save yourself it's over for me."

I didn't want to leave him to die, lord knows I didn't want to; he's been a good friend to me, Laura and my son Deangelo.

Without hesitation I quickly crawled back out of the driver side window of the car, got up and started to run as quick as I could unfortunately I wasn't quick enough, the car exploded.

The explosion sent me flying back a little bit landing right into a deep ditch, though the soft dirt pretty much soften my landing I was bruised a little bit, I got out of the ditch and looked at the burning Honda as the car exploded for the second time.

I looked across the street and saw Naruto crying hysterically as he called out for his father, I shook my head and pounded my fist in absolute frustration.

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance and the fire truck echoing in the distance, the sounds were getting closer and closer.

**Years earlier.**

**Tuesday June 1st, 1993.**

**Mt. Konoha, 6:00 am.**

**With Minato Namikaze…**

"Okay let's see what this baby can do." I said driving the Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R; I was racing against an AE86 that had a two-tone color (white at the top and black at the bottom).

I was in the lead as I went drifting around the second turn with the mysterious AE86 right behind me, was right behind him trying to make the timing just right of when I was going to pass him; I kept my speed between 55 and 60, some of the guard rails were broken off because of the street racers slamming into them so I had to be careful.

I switched gears as the AE86 and I approached a turn, I took my foot off the gas, held the clutch and pulled on the handbrake just enough to upset the rear end and turn towards the corner.

The AE86 drifted way too wide to the point the back of his ride touched the guard rail, I quickly gave the car some gas and released the clutch at the same time, after that I controlled the drift all the way by turning the car where I wanted to go.

I sped by the mysterious driver who was trying to prevent me from passing him but he failed, I managed to gain the lead and hopefully stay in the lead until I made it to the finish line. The driver came up on the left side trying to pass but I wouldn't let him, we went drifting around another corner and boy it was a sharp turn.

"Shit, shit!" I cried out trying to prevent the car from falling off the ledge, this was the AE86's chance to pass right by me and gain the lead yet again.

The mysterious driver sped off leaving me behind I sped up trying to stay on his tail, we went drifting around the last turn I tried to pass from the inside but I couldn't.

The AE86 went speeding by the street sign that had the Mt. Konoha name on it winning the race.

"Damn that is one talented street racer." I muttered as I stopped at the street sign.

The AE86 continued speeding down the road onto whatever destination it was going, I ended up driving back to the downtown district after test driving my car there are a few more things that need to be fixed on.

"Hope we will meet again, whoever you are." I said.

**Later on….**

**Minato's house, 9:00 am.**

I walked into the living room area and saw Naruto scribbling in an old notebook with an orange crayon; I smiled at my son who is one years old and about to be going on two later on in October.

"_If only your mom could see you now." _I thought.

I took a quick glance at the photo of me and my wife; it showed me with my arm wrapped around her with the both of us smiling the photo was taken when she was five months pregnant with Naruto, I sat down on the sofa and sighed I really missed her.

It's been hard for the past few years but I've manage to start moving on, I don't think I'll be in another relationship anytime soon.

The tough part is telling Naruto about his mother when he gets a lot older, I don't want him to think that it's his fault that she died.

"Oh hey, you're back." The babysitter said walking into the room wiping her hands with a rag, "Naruto has already been fed and washed so that's about it."

I reached into my coat pocket and gave her a $100 bill, "Here you take the rest of the day off," I said, "I'll be here most of the day."

The babysitter said thanks as she got her purse and headed out the front door slamming it shut; I picked Naruto up and took him into the garage with me.

Inside the garage was a black Datsun 240Z (S30) along with a few modification parts that were on the floor, I was planning on giving this ride a huge upgrade but I guess it can wait.

Naruto looked at the 240Z and started to laugh, "Vroom, Vroom." he said, I smiled when he said that.

"Yeah Naruto, I can tell that you're going to grow up and follow in my footsteps." I said still carrying him in my arms taking him into his room, "I can just tell you're going to be a good street racer, just like your old man."

As I placed Naruto in the baby crib and gave him a stuffed animal to play with, the phone in the living room started to ring.

"Hey Minato, you doing alright?" Iruka asked as I answered the phone, "I saw you racing on Mt. Konoha against that AE86, that is one hell of a good driver huh?"

"Yeah and I don't know where that driver came from either, he had defeated me in my R32 that I just got." I answered.

"Speaking of street racing and such, I hope you're getting ready for the tournament that's being held in America."

"Yeah I took the R32 back to the garage to get it fixed on some more; hopefully we'll be ready to head off to Newark, New Jersey within the weeks to come."

**Meanwhile in America….**

**Birmingham, AL.**

**205 Customs, 10:00 am.**

**With Ping.**

"So how does it run Ping?" Uncle Mike asked as I got out of the 67' Mustang.

"It runs pretty good," I answered, "We really got our work cut out this time, all we got to do is finish the paint and we'll be ready for the Midnight Club tournament."

"Yeah where is the tournament gonna be held at this year?"

"They said it's gonna be held in Newark, New Jersey," I answered, "I heard that there's some tough competition up there, plus there's gonna be a lot of freeway races so it should be fun."

Uncle mike was asking also about my son Deangelo who is three years old right now, I told him that Deangelo might end up becoming a street racer later on when he grows up, my son has been asking me all type of questions about hot rods and lowriders.

My father has taught me everything about customizing vehicle, when the time comes I'll teach Deangelo everything he needs to know.

I've been a member of the American Royalty car club for a few months; the muscle/lowrider scene is heavy down here in Birmingham.

I'll see a few import tuners around the neighborhoods, well in certain neighborhoods such as Roebuck, Eastlake, and near the Century Plaza mall.

"Hey Ping, some of the members of the Unbeatable Street Racers are going to be meeting near Patten park you want to come?" one of the mechanics asked.

I took a quick glance at the time, "Yeah I think I can squeeze in a race or two." I answered.

**Next chapter coming up.**


End file.
